Discretos
by Catalaina
Summary: Reyna no podría definir con exactitud qué sucede entre el chico nuevo y su amigo, pero si las miradas hablaran... [Solangelo]


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

* * *

**Discretos**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**R**eyna es buena observando y sacando conclusiones. Podría decirse que tiene pensamiento rápido y es más tenaz que cualquiera de los participantes del club de debate en el que es presidenta.

Ella tiene por supuesto la capacidad de observar a su oponente (como lo hace en su club de ajedrez) y decidir sobre asuntos. Su hermana mayor Hylla, quien practica esgrima, solía decirle que tenía un corazón de guerrera, pero tendía más a ser una estratega (haciendo referencia a que prefería las cosas lógicas). Reyna le concedía la razón.

Incluso cuando Reyna se acercó por primera vez a Nico di Angelo, pensó la situación de un millón de formas distintas antes de abordarlo. Nico no tenía una buena fama durante el instituto. A menudo, solía verlo dormir en la clase de idiomas en uno de los últimos asientos contra una pared. No se encontraban en mas clases que esa y Química, pero en la última, no era muy diferente. Él parecía reacio a trabajar y a entablar una conversación y la gente no solía acercarse a él porque era esquivo y según decían, grosero. Reyna no tenía una opinión formada, aunque siempre que lo veía, se sentía ligeramente desconfiada. Había algo, un aura que la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa, como si tuviera que tener cuidado y habían algunos rumores no tan favorables sobre él. Y ni siquiera Annabeth Chase, del instituto contrincante y con el que siempre tenían debates (Annabeth era presidenta del club), le causaba ese sentimiento. Y ella podía admitirlo a regañadientes, Annabeth era intimidante.

Pero los deberes son los deberes, y aunque estaba dispuesta a sacar su proyecto de química con o sin su compañero asignado, iniciar una buena conversación con la que al menos tendría una excusa para no poner su nombre le parecía lo mínimo y lo correcto a hacer, y además le servía como excusa por si el profesor Binns decidía que no iba a aceptar un trabajo hecho por una sola persona cuando se suponía que era en parejas.

Al final, salió todo mejor de lo que esperaba; fue una sorpresa descubrir como Nico di Angelo no era tan parecido a los rumores como la gente creía. Reyna pudo formar su opinión después de tardes de trabajo en casa de ambos (la casa de Nico era como un museo: era hermosa y aterradora). Descubrió que Nico era tímido, retraído, tenía insomnio y sabía idiomas. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. También descubrió que era un trabajador silencioso, pero eficiente y que habían muchas cosas en su corazón que le dolían.

No es como si eso último Nico se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, pero ella podía ver poco a poco a través de esas grietas. Y, lamentablemente para Reyna, tenía una tendencia protectora que no podía evitar la mayoría de las veces, y verlo durmiendo en la mesa de su cocina, aún con un lápiz en su mano y su expresión mucho mas relajada de lo que había podido presenciar hasta ahora, había hecho que esta que cayera en Nico tan silenciosamente como su aprecio.

Reyna tenía un poco de miedo de preguntarle directamente si quería que fueran amigos, por si él decidía alejarse, pero ella se lo decía a través de pequeños gestos considerados. Cada ciertos días le preguntaba si necesitaba sus apuntes o si había dormido (siempre de forma sutil) intentando no agobiarlo demasiado y parecía funcionar lo suficiente para recibir breves respuestas.

Nico por iniciativa propia se sentó un día con ella y Jason en el almuerzo y aunque no dijo mucho, fue agradable que sus amigos convivieran en el mismo lugar. Y aunque no pasaba muy a menudo porque Nico necesitaba su espacio, cada vez que el chico daba un paso hacia ellos, Reyna sonreía alentadora y esperaba paciente por él. Un paso a la vez.

Hasta que un día, Nico comenzó a cambiar.

Al principio no lo notó, porque eran cosas nimias, a duras penas perceptibles y muy difíciles de descubrir si lo único que conocías de él eran los rumores, pero Reyna era una observadora y Nico era su amigo, por lo que fue mucho más evidente para ella. Descubrió con alivio, que no era algo malo, sino que Nico parecía más feliz. Aún estaba la interrogante de cuál sería el motivo, pero lo más importante ya estaba resuelto.

Reyna siguió observando, esperando por alguna señal y después de semanas, descubrió que era. O mas bien, quién. Probablemente había escuchado hablar de él un par de veces, como cada vez que alguien nuevo aparece a mitad de año, pero tampoco era fan de los rumores de pasillo, aunque estos le llegaban como si fuera una recolectora de chismes. Will Solace. Era un estudiante transferido y era como ver al sol cara a cara. Era alegre, extrovertido y muy inteligente. Reyna investigando supo que era delegado de su clase porque no pudo negarse cuando se lo propusieron, que estaba en el club de basquetbol y otros datos. Y aunque no entendía cómo es que ambos habían entablado una relación, ella quería llegar al fondo del asunto. Sólo por curiosidad científica, claro.

Al parecer compartían bastantes clases. Entre ellas, Idiomas. La primera vez que Will apareció en el salón que ambos compartían y no tuvo miedo de utilizar el escritorio desocupado al lado de Nico di Angelo, incluso con los susurros sorprendidos y las miradas compasivas de la gente, Reyna no le prestó demasiada importancia. Era lógico que quisiera sentarse ahí, ya que los únicos puestos libres eran ese y el que estaba frente al escritorio del profesor y nadie quería estar ocupando ese pupitre, por mucho que quisiera dar una buena impresión.

Reyna vio el intento de Will de entablar una conversación con el italiano, pero rápidamente dejó de prestar atención a su amigo para enfocarse en su maestra que entraba saludando con un folio bajo el brazo. Cuando todos estaban enfrascados en una actividad, ella levantó su vista unos segundos e inevitablemente miró en dirección a Nico que estaba medio escondido y por consiguiente, a su compañero, del cual sólo veía los rizos de su nuca y pequeños gestos de sus manos. No era necesario ver su expresión, Solace era un tipo fácil de deducir. Cálido, sociable y entusiasta. Ella podía imaginarse perfectamente como los ojos serenos de Will (azules, muy azules) se detenían con curiosidad en el chico que dormitaba a ratos en el asiento contiguo.

Pero ese pequeño escaneo no fue suficiente. Ella no le había tomado el peso que merecía. Hasta que vio un gesto desconcertante. Una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa temerosa y escondida mientras el rubio no prestaba atención y copiaba furiosamente en la pizarra. Se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció, pero Reyna seguía tan sorprendida como si a Nico le hubieran salido antenas y hubiera dicho que era de Marte. No es que Nico no hubiera sonreído alguna vez en su existencia o algo por el estilo, es sólo que le tomaba tiempo adaptarse a la gente antes de sentirse cómodo, y con Will fue tan rápido, tan fácil.

Como si eso no le diera suficiente que pensar, luego fueron otras cosas.

Will a veces se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo, se acomodaba al lado de Nico con naturalidad y le encantaba quejarse de los hábitos alimenticios de Nico como si fuera una especie de médico de cabecera quisquilloso. Jason, una vez lo mencionó en medio de una discusión sobre la espinaca y Nico de inmediato cambió el rumbo de sus palabras y puso los ojos en blanco, contestando incluso antes que Will.

—Tiene complejo de doctor porque eso quiere ser —informó, y aprovechó la pequeña distracción para apartar comida en el plato. Añadió—. Es una molestia.

Pero cuando Reyna vio a Nico, no parecía como si él creyera realmente sus palabras mientras volvía a la carga, y le decía que seguiría comprando comida chatarra hasta que la comida de la cafetería, pareciera aunque sea, comestible. Lo curioso era que Will puso una expresión exasperada, pero tampoco parecía ofendido. Mas bien parecía divertido. Como si hubiera una parte cómica de la "discusión" que ellos se habían perdido y que por tanto, quitaba todo el contexto a sus pequeñas sonrisas.

Claro que no siempre era así.

Cuando Nico se desmayó por cansancio en medio del gimnasio, Will estaba pálido y preocupado. Tanto así, que se encargó él mismo de llevar al chico a la enfermería cargándolo en su espalda. Reyna y Jason quienes probablemente lo igualaban en preocupación, venían pisándole los talones con el permiso del entrenador Hedge luego de rogar un poco y asegurarle que no era porque querían dejar de correr alrededor de la cancha.

Cuando ellos llegaron, Nico ya estaba tendido en una camilla más pálido de lo normal y Will estaba parado un poco mas atrás, mirando atentamente cada cosa que la enfermera hacía.

Reyna tomó su mano, y aunque el se exaltó rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era ella y se dejó arrastrar a un asiento; incluso le dio un vaso de agua mientras esperaban a que la enfermera les dijera algo. Se sentó al lado de Will tratando de transmitir un poco de tranquilidad, pero no pasaba por alto los balbuceos del rubio, que parecían tan angustiados como molestos.

—Ese pequeño bastardo, cuando despierte yo...

Will hablaba por susto, suponía Reyna. Él apretaba sus dedos y tiraba con insistencia el dobladillo de su short de basquetbol, sus ojos recorrían la instancia y miraba esperanzado la cortina echada, como si Nico fuera a aparecer de pronto para decir ¡Sorpresa! ¡Fue broma!

—Él estará bien —susurró Reyna. Will le sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento.

Cuando los dejaron pasar, los tres corrieron e irrumpieron en el espacio lo más tranquilos que pudieron para no exaltar a di Angelo. Nico tenía ojeras y parecía cansado, pero estaba bien. O al menos eso fue lo que pudo deducir Reyna viéndolo recostado.

—Hey —les dijo.

Para Reyna parecía algo normal, pero no fue así para Solace, pues eso pareció ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿Hey? —dijo Will, furioso—. ¡Idiota, nos diste un susto horrible! ¿Y eso es lo que puedes decirnos? ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes bien? ¡Tu salud no es un juego di Angelo, en cuanto estés mejor yo voy a patear tu trasero descuidado!

Reyna se sorprendió de Will, pero más aún del lo siento entre dientes de Nico. No parecía feliz de disculparse, pero tampoco se veía contento de haberlos preocupado. Puso una mano en el hombro de Solace para tranquilizarlo y sonrió a Nico.

—Está bien, ya estás despierto —dijo, de modo conciliador.

Reyna creía que eso sería todo. Sólo que no.

En Química, los veía conversar en voz baja. Generalmente Nico lo estaba mandando a callar porque quería dormir, pero había veces en las que estaba fingiendo una siesta mientras Will ponía atención en las clases de equilibrio de ecuaciones y Nico lo observaba disimuladamente. Sus ojos medios cerrados, lo suficiente para que pueda ver entre sus pestañas y fingir rápidamente si es que Will decidía mirarlo y Reyna creía ver algo, y aunque no quería sacar conclusiones, era un poco difícil no hacerlo.

Jason eventualmente se dio cuenta de su observación, eran mejores amigos después de todo. La increpó luego de que Will arrastrase a Nico a la biblioteca por un libro quejándose de su profesor que no quería trabajos con información directa de internet.

—¿Crees que ellos están saliendo? —preguntó con franqueza y Reyna se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Nico, ¿nos diría?

Reyna meditó unos segundos la respuesta y picó un pepino de su ensalada.

—Tal vez —murmuró, y levantó su tenedor—. Pero si no lo hacen, tampoco importaría mucho, ellos son demasiado evidentes.

Jason sonrió y ambos siguieron comiendo.

Después de un tiempo, Reyna esperaba un desenlace, pero parecía que ambos estaban tirando de un hilo y viendo cuando se rompería. Jason parecía entretenido, como si estuviera anticipando el desenlace de su telenovela favorita, porque siempre eran pequeños detalles, pequeños roces o sonrisas. A veces Will se demoraba más de lo acostumbrado en acariciar el cabello de Nico y cuando se despedían, había un aura extraña ¡Nico comenzó a ir a los partidos de basquetbol y no corría ni un metro por nada! Así que no podía fingir que era por amor al deporte.

Hasta que un día, pasó algo. Will parecía contento y Nico avergonzado, pero feliz. Reyna se fijó en el cabello despeinado de uno y en los labios rojos que ambos tenían. Reyna alzó ambas cejas y sonrió suavemente. Cuando se acercaban a la mesa que frecuentaban para almorzar, Will tomó la mano de Nico y ambos caminaron juntos en su dirección con miradas nerviosas.

Cuando los chicos se sentaron, la mesa se llenó de silencio, antes de que Will anunciara lo evidente.

—Estamos saliendo.

—Felicidades, creo que son los últimos en enterarse —se burló Reyna.

Porque en serio, ¿estos chicos creían que eran discretos?


End file.
